Princess by Day, Assassin by Night
by Queen-of-Thieves47
Summary: What if Yona led a secret life? What if she was a princess by day and assassin by night? What if the night Soo-Yon killed her father, King II, Yona was coming back late from a mark and noticed what was going on? Will she be able to escape with her life without revealing her secret to Soo-Yon? I am rating this story as M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1: Life Will Never Be The Same

Summary- What if Yona led a secret life? What if she was a princess by day and assassin by night? What if the night Soo-Yon killed her father, King II, Yona was coming back late from a mark and noticed what was going on? Will she be able to escape with her life without revealing her secret to Soo-Yon?

Chapter One

It was late at night and Yona was just sneaking back in to the palace. She was coming back from her latest mark, a man who had been capturing girls and selling them out as slaves to the elite. He was a despicable man and had put up quite a fight, but Yona got the upper hand in the end. She had freed the girls locked up in the back room of the pub that they were hidden in and started limping back home. Staying in the shadows and under the cover of darkness, Yona was able to make it back home with no major incident.

But as Yona was about to sneak past her father's room, she heard someone give a gurgled gasp and a thud. Worried for her father, Yona slammed the doors open with her foot while pulling her sword out of its case on her back. When Yona looked into the room, she was not expeccting what she saw within. She gasped when she saw her father slide off a sword that Soo-Yon had plunged into King II's heart. Soo-Yon whirled around when he heard her gasp and saw Yona standing in the doorway, frozen in shock.

While they both stared at each other in surprise, another man slunk into the room along with some guards. As these men were loyal to Soo-Yon and despised King II, the guards grabbed Yona before she could escape. Soo-Yon just stood there without helping her, and Yona knew she had to get out of there.

Surprising everyone else present, Yona slipped to the floor in a front split, getting out of guard one's hands immediately. As guard two charged at her, Yona ran toward him and while grabbing his head, she slammed his face into her knee, knocking him out instantly. Even with two guards down, Yona knew she had to escape in order to keep her life. Slidding right between the other guards legs, she stood up and bolted out the doors in order to try to reach the gate.

She heard the captain shout to the others to catch her, and Yona ran even faster. With the gate blocked and guards surrounding her on the three open sides, Yona jumped up to the top of the wall, preparing to leap over the fence. That was when a shout stopped her in her tracks. "Yona! Wait!" Yona's heart clenched, it was Soo-Yon.

Even though he had killed her father, Yona still loved him. Against her better judgement, she froze. Yona took a deep breath and turned around to face the man who murdered her father. Standing up tall and strong Yona asked, "What do you want Soo-Yon? Do you want to kill me too?Well then go ahead, kill me, you have already ruined heart." At her blunt question and apparent disregard for her own life, Soo-Yon paused. Yona's heart stopped for a second for even though Soo-Yon murdered her father and was splattered with his blood, she still could see the mman that she loved.

Soo-Yon didn't know what to say except for, "It had to be done or else our kingdom would fall. I'm sorry." Yona smiled sadly and softly said, "So am I." With her sentence lingering in the air, Yona leapt off the wall and disappeared into the forest surrounding the castle in an instant.

Soo-Yon felt his heart stopped when he saw Yona flip off the wall and disappear into the darkness. His eyes started to blur when he realized she had vanished,, almost into thin air. "Find her! I want her back, unharmed and safe. Go after her now!" The other guards ran into the forest to begin the search for Yona.

Soo-Yon started walking to his room and thought, "You can run Yona, but I will find you and I will never let you go, I love you too much to go through this pain again."

To Be Continued...

Well guys, this is my first "Yona of the Dawn" fanfic. This is just something I thought up while reading one day and decided to write it down. Please tell me what you think and if it's worth continuing. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2: Secrets Revealed

Hey guys! I'm back! Sorry my summer turned hectic and then school started again so I've been super busy. Anyways on with the story!

Chapter Two

As Yona jumped off the wall she heard Soo-Yon's order to find her. She began running faster up the hill. As Yona neared a tree, she leapt up, hiding among the leaves. She heard the guards nearby and held her breath as a few stopped underneath her tree.

Yona could hear Soo-Yon's voice as he came close to the two guards below. "Find her! I don't care if she puts up a fight, you will bring Yona back to me! She is to remain unharmed!" Soo-Yon's face held a strong facade, but Yona could see underneath he was determined to bring her back to him. She gripped her sword tightly in her hand and thought of a plan.

As soon as Soo-Yon was about fifteen feet away from the guards, she dropped down from her hiding place. One of the guards shouted, "Look out!" Unfortunately his comrade wasn't quick enough and Yona slid her sword through his heart. Dropping the dead guard to the ground, she turned to face the other guard and Soo-Yon.

Soo-Yon had turned back quickly alerted by the guard's shout. He saw Yona jump gracefully from the tree behind the guards and slide a sword through one's heart. Soo-Yon was astonished, he thought his cousin was a weak girl who didn't know anything about fighting as King II would have never allowed it. But here was proof right in front of him, his beloved cousin slamming her sword through a man's heart and rip it from the body with ease. "Yona! Please!" At Soo-Yon's call, Yona stopped and froze.

Drawn by all the shouting, the other guards ran to the area where there were sounds of a struggle going on. Yona saw the other guards arrive and laughed bitterly. "You going to kill me as well Soo-Yon? Or will one of these men be brave enough to face me?" One guard more confident now that he had his comrades surrounding the ex-princess stepped forward. "Yes I accept your pathetic challenge bitch. You will die just like your weak father did, in shame."

He grinned at the end of his little speech. "Fine. Let's see what you've got, you traitor." Yona replyed back. The circle of men began laughing as Yona got into a fighting stance. "Yona! You will be killed instantly!" Soo-Yon shouted at her desperately. Yona shook her head sadly and said, "We will see."

Enraged by both her comment and the acceptence of the duel, the guard charged at her. Yona side-stepped the guard's weak attack and swung her sword toward his neck. Somehow the guard managed to block her attack, but only barely. Surprised as Yona moved with grace, the other guards stopped their laughing and mocking comments toward the princess. They were shocked at the ease that Yona seemed to display as she fought.

As the fight continued, the guard ended up with a bloody nose, black eye and a long cut running down his arm. Though the guard was worse off, he managed to nick Yona in the side and along her cheek. "You will fail you pathetic girl, and I will laugh over your dead body." The guard was furious that this woman was putting up a fight when she was supposed to be weak. Yona slammed her sword hard against his, knocking his weapon to the ground.

"You think I am weak? Let me tell you something." Yona whispered to the man as she held her weapon to his neck. Everyone started leaning forward to catch her next sentence, but it was unnecessary as Yona spoke her next words as clear as day. "Because of my horrible father, I was trained to be an assassin. I have been killing stronger men then you since I was twelve. I have seen and done things that would give you nightmares. You are nothing to me."As she spoke her last sentence, Yona slid the sword into his heart.

Soo-Yon stared at Yona as she stood in the clearing, killing a man with ease. She turned around as the body landed on the ground behind her and looked at the astonished group of men. Yona sighed, "I'm sorry Soo-Yon, but there are things about King II that you were spared from. Things such as how your father was really killed. He was murdered that night and I swore revenge on my father. King II was not as gentle and kind as he seemed to everyone. My life has been hell and I thank you for freeing me from any further suffering."

Soo-Yon and his men was frozen from shock of what was revealed to them. Yona was made into an assassin by her own father? Her own 'peace-loving' father? As the men were all standing still, Yona went to Soo-Yon's side.

"Thank you Soo-Yon, you have saved my life tonight even if it was not intentional. You have uncovered a very old secret though and I must disappear in order to let you ascend the throne with no complications. Please remember I love you." With her last statement, Yona hugged Soo-Yon tightly and made to leave. But as she was leaving, Soo-Yon grabbed her desparately.

"No! Yona what is going on? Why do you not hate me?" Soo-Yon questioned her frantically. As he was speaking, the group heard faint sounds of someone else coming. A strange horn was sounded and Yona's eyes grew wide. "Soo-Yon! Please you must let me go! If not you will be killed! Please, before it's too..." "Late?" Another voice was heard. Yona seemed to deflate into Soo-Yoo's chest.

"No no no no no no... You are supposed to be dead, murdered by a servant." Yona whispered fearfully. A cruel laugh was heard before a cold voice belonging to a dark man said, "Is that what was supposed to happen? Well my dear, you failed." Yona was about to reply, but Soo-Yon interrupted her by forcefully saying, "Who are you? What are you doing here?" He was on guard as Yona seemed terrified and was ready to protect her at any cost. Something about this man seemed off. The man threw bac his head and laughed at Soo-Yon. "Are you going to let this boy fight in your place or do you have the courage to fight me yourself Yona?" Soo-Yon was angry that this man brushed his questions aside like they were nothing and goading Yona into a fight. "Sir, I demand to know who you are." Yona interrupted Soo-Yon before his questioning could continue. "What do you want Kiko?" "Why I thought it was obvious dear sister of mine, your death."


End file.
